


Dance Me to the End of Love

by BigLeoSis



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ballet, English to German, Friendship, Gen, Getting Together, M/M, Translation, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9267473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigLeoSis/pseuds/BigLeoSis
Summary: This is a translation from my dear friend vix_spes story. I'm pretty glad she gave me the opportunity to do it and she trusted me with it!Also I wanted to thank my beloved atori_crash for reading & giving me feedback





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dance Me to the End of Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9182728) by [vix_spes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes). 



> This is a translation from my dear friend vix_spes story. I'm pretty glad she gave me the opportunity to do it and she trusted me with it!  
> Also I wanted to thank my beloved atori_crash for reading & giving me feedback

**Dance me to the end of love | 01**

Spencer Reid lächelte, als das Gefühl von Familiarität über ihn kam, als er das Gebäude, welches das BAU beherbergte, betrat. Das Haus war in den letzten zehn Jahren sein zu Hause gewesen, nachdem er sein Training beendet hatte, und es gab Zeiten in denen er das Gefühl hatte mehr Zeit im Studio zu verbringen, als in seinem eigenen Appartement. Und dennoch gab es im Moment neben diesem familiären Gefühl auch ein gewisses Unwohlsein, dass den Start der neuen Saison begleitete.

Zum Ende der letzten Spielzeit hatte Jason Gideon, der langjährige artistische Direktor, seine Arbeit niedergelegt, um mehr Zeit mit seiner Familie verbringen zu können, und auch wenn keiner der Tänzer mit dieser Entscheidung argumentieren konnte, so würde es ohne ihn seltsam werden. Besonders für Spencer würde es seltsam werden, mit einem neuen AD zu arbeiten; Gideon war seit jeher Spencers Mentor gewesen und Spencer beklagte bereits jetzt seinen Verlust. Die neue AD – Erin Strauss – war eine unbekannte Größe.

Als er das größte Studio des BAU betrat, nickte Spencer einigen Tänzern zu, die bereits da waren, während er zu seinem üblichen Platz am Barre ging, um sich aufzuwärmen. Um alles noch ein wenig schlimmer zu machen hatte Spencer zu Beginn der Saison keine Ballerina, mit der er regelmäßig tanzen konnte.  
Zusammen mit Elle Greenaway hatte er glorreiche Bewertungen bekommen, doch während ihres Gastaufenthalts an Weihnachten in Hawaii, um dort 'The Firebird' zu tanzen, war sie gestürzt und hatte sich dabei verletzt. Sie hatte sich gut erholt, aber zum Ende der letzten Saison war klar geworden, dass sie sich so schwer verletzt hatte, dass sie trotz des gemachten Fortschritts wohl möglich nie wieder tanzen konnte.  
In Elles Abwesenheit hatte Spencer vorübergehend mit Ashley Seaver getanzt, eine der jüngeren Ballerinas der Company, jedoch hatten sie nicht wirklich gut zueinander gefunden und Ashley hatte eine Stelle am Miami City Ballet angenommen, was Spencer erneut ohne Partnerin dastehen ließ.

„Spence!“

Spencer hielt in seinen Aufwärmübungen inne, um die Wangenküsse von JJ zu akzeptieren und eine Umarmung von Hotch, zwei der erfahrensten Primas des BAUs. JJ war die Prinzessin Aurora zu Spencers Florimund in Dornröschen gewesen, als er mit gerade achtzehn Jahren in dieser Rolle am BAU debütiert hatte. Hotch hatte für Spencer ebenfalls die Rolle eines Mentors übernommen, wie Gideon, und er war ihm ein ebenso guter Freund, wie JJ. Die beiden waren seit vier Jahren verheiratet und waren sehr beliebt bei den vielen Fans des BAUs.

„In Ordnung Leute, an das Barre.“ Alex Blake, die Senior-Ballet-Mistress, klatschte in die Hände, als sie den Raum betrat, dicht gefolgt von Sam Cooper – einer der Repititoren. „Wir haben vielleicht eine neue AD, aber hier bleibt alles beim Alten! Wir beginnen mit den Plies.“

Spencer hörte nur mit halben Ohr hin, als Alex erklärte was sie von ihnen wollte, während er mit seinen Übungen weitermachte. Trotz all der Veränderungen die vor dem BAU liegen mochten, so hatte er zumindest die Kontinuität seiner täglichen Klassen.

Während Alex sie von den Plies zu den Tendus leitete, dann ins Ronde de Jamb und Battement Fondu, bemerkte Spencer, dass all seine Sorgen und der Stress langsam von ihm fielen, als er in den beinahe meditativen Zustand sank, der bei den Übungen kam und die ihm so geläufig waren, wie atmen. Die Reihenfolge war immer die selbe. Anfänger, fortgeschrittene Studenten, Mitglieder der Schule, Solisten, Primas; die Übungen änderten sich nie. Es war beinahe gleichgültig was sich sonst noch ereignete, denn die täglichen Klassen blieben immer gleich; eine familiäre Routine auf die er sich verlassen konnte. Erin Strauss mochte vielleicht ein paar Dinge am BAU aufrütteln, aber letzten Endes wusste Spencer, dass die Unantastbarkeit der täglichen Klassen bleiben würde, was auch immer sie tat.

**~*~**

Als sie Ende Oktober erreichten, war Reid nicht mehr komplett zufrieden. Obwohl er seit seinem professionellen Debüt beim BAU war, fühlte er sich nun rastlos. Erin Strauss war darauf bedacht bei allen Spielen auf Nummer sicher zu gehen und scheute vor allen interessanteren Produktionen die Gideon in den letzten Jahren gemacht hatte zurück. Nein, Strauss war lediglich daran interessiert, die klassischen Stücke zu machen, was bedeutete das es nur Tütüballette wie 'Der Nussknacker' oder 'Schwanensee' gab, mit ein wenig 'Balanchine', um alles ein wenig aufzulockern.

Spencer begann langsam, sich an der Monotonie aufzureiben. Es war wohl eine der Schattenseiten, wann man in so jungen Jahren in einer solch großen Rolle debütiert hatte. Er hatte begonnen ein wenig unruhig zu werden, als Gideons Amtszeit zu Ende ging und Gideon hatte das gewusst, deshalb war er sicher gegangen und hatte Spencer frei gestellt, damit er mit anderen Companys rund um die Welt arbeiten konnte. Unglücklicherweise war Strauss nicht so rücksichtsvoll und ohne offizielle Partnerin, stand Spencer bald an der Seitenlinie für den größten Teil der Herbstsaison. Das Resultat: Er zögerte keinen Augenblick, als er einen Anruf von Emily Prentiss bekam und sie ihn fragte, ob er mit ihr in Moskau gastieren wollte.

Spencer kannte Emily Prentiss seit etwa vier Jahren, seit er als Don zu Emilys Kitri für Don Quixote in Berlin gebucht worden war. Einige Jahre älter als er, war Emily eine höchst respektierte und viel geliebte Ballerina und Spencer liebte es mit ihr zu tanzen. Unglücklicherweise für ihn, obwohl sie gebürtige Amerikanerin war, tanzte Emily nur noch sehr wenig in den Staaten, abgesehen von ein paar seltenen Auftritten in New York. Die meisten Rollen absolvierte sie in Europa, meist als Prima in der Company ihres Mannes, Balletto di Rossi, aber sie gab auch ein paar wenige Gastauftritte.

Gut zwanzig Jahre älter als seine Frau, kam David Rossi aus einer Familie mit einem beinahe schon legendären Ruf in der Ballettwelt; seine Eltern, Großeltern und Urgroßeltern waren allesamt Tänzer in Companys in ganz Europa gewesen, ehe sein Großvater seine eigene Company gegründet hatte. Selbst ein Weltklassetänzer, war David Rossi ein bekannter Schürzenjäger gewesen, berüchtigt dafür die Herzen von Ballerinas – Corp und Primas zugleich – zu brechen. Bis er mit einer gerade durchstartenden Emily Prentiss für eine Gala in London verpartnert worden war. Und dann war es Rossi gewesen, welcher sich Hals über Kopf verliebt hatte und er hatte sie beinahe ein Jahr umworben, ehe sie davon überzeugt gewesen war, dass er seine frauennachstellenden Tendenzen eingestellt hatte und er wirklich an ihr interessiert war. Seit jenem Tag waren sie ein Paar und ihre Hochzeit war ein Treffen der gesamten Weltelite des Ballett gewesen.  
Und auch wenn er ihn bis jetzt nur ein paar Mal getroffen hatte, mochte Spencer David Rossi und konnte nicht umhin, ein wenig neidisch auf ihre Beziehung zu sein.

Es gab dieses große Vorurteil, dass jeder männliche Tänzer schwul war – auch wenn es langsam verebbte – und es wirklich nicht der Wahrheit entsprach. Spencer mochte vielleicht ein wenig in diesen Stereotypen passen, aber er war einer von wenigen schwulen oder bisexuellen Tänzern in der Company. Die Meisten von ihnen verbrachten so viel Zeit in Proben, Klassen oder Auftritten, dass eine Beziehung eine große Seltenheit darstellte, außer man hielt sie intern. Wenn das der Fall war, gab es das Risiko von Spannungen oder Unbehaglichkeiten wenn sich die Tänzer trennten. Eine Pärchen – wie JJ und Hotch oder Dave und Emily – schafften es, doch Spencer war dieses Glück bis jetzt noch nicht gegönnt gewesen.

Er war in jungen Jahren besser darin gewesen. Im Alter zwischen 16 und 25 war er beinahe permanent in Beziehungen gewesen. Als er mit 16 das Stipendium für die Royal Ballet Upper School beim Youth America Grand Prix gewonnen hatte, war er zwei Jahre mit Lily Archer ausgegangen, ebenfalls eine Stipendiatin, bis sie nach ihrem Abschluss eine Stelle am Dutch National Ballet angenommen hatte, während Spencer in die Statten zurückgekehrt war.  
Danach war er für weitere 2 Jahre in einer Fernbeziehung mit der Ballettjournalistin Maeve gewesen. Zwischen Maeves Abneigung gegen persönliche Treffen und Spencers Mangel an Zeit für größere Reisen, oder gar Skype, hatte die Beziehung nie eine Chance gehabt und sie hatten sich getrennt.  
Nach Maeve hatte es einen heißen Flirt mit Austin, einem Gastsolisten einer anderen Company gegeben, aber daraus war nichts ernstes entstanden.

Und dann gab es da noch Ethan, ein Repititeur des BAU. Ethan und Spencer waren vier Jahre zusammen gewesen und das ziemlich glücklich. Zumindest hatte Spencer das gedacht. Während Spencer geglaubt hatte, er habe endlich jemanden gefunden, der das Theater ebenso liebte wie er, der die unglaublich langen Arbeitsstunden verstehen konnte, hätte er nicht weiter von der Wahrheit entfernt sein können.  
Obwohl er es liebte Klavier zu spielen, verabscheute Ethan es dauernd die selben Stücke zu spielen und wenn seine Arbeit am frühen Abend zu ende war, musste Spencer oft noch auftreten und war dann auch oft erst in die frühen Morgenstunden zu Hause, wo er dann letzten Endes erschöpft ins Bett fiel, ehe alles wieder von vorn begann.  
Und während Spencer auf der Bühne war, verbrachte Ethan seine Zeit in Bars und Clubs, trank und flirtete, bis Spencer eines Tages von einer Show nach Hause kam und feststellen musste, dass Ethans ganze Sachen verschwunden waren. Er versuchte mehrere Male Ethan zu erreichen, doch erst am nächsten Tag erfuhr er, dass Ethan seine Kündigung beim BAU eingereicht hatte, um nach New Orleans zu ziehen.

Um seinen Liebeskummer zu vergessen hatte Spencer sich auf das Tanzen konzentriert und war seitdem ein überzeugter Single. Jetzt, wo er nicht mehr ganz so glücklich war beim BAU wunderte sich Spencer, ob es vielleicht an der Zeit war, der Liebe eine neue Chance zu geben.  
Aber zu erst musste er sich um Erin Strauss kümmern.

Wie er es bereits erwartet hatte, war Strauss nicht wirklich begeistert gewesen, dass Spencer vorübergehend nach Moskau ziehen wollte, aber sie sah es als Vorteil an, wenn ein Prima des BAU auf dem heiligen Boden des russischen Balletts auftrat und von all ihren Tänzern war es Spencer, auf den sie am ehesten verzichten konnte. Spencer bekam die Erlaubnis zu gehen, unter der Bedingung, bis zum Beginn der 'Nussknacker' Saison wieder zurück zu sein. Sie erwartete, dass er den Prinzen zu JJ's Zuckerfee tanzte. Spencer hatte ohne zu zögern angenommen, denn er wollte verzweifelt ein wenig Zeit weg vom BAU verbringen, um hoffentlich seine Liebe zu Tanz wieder zu finden.

Er hasste die Tatsache, dass die Proben sich wie eine Qual anfühlten und die Tütüballetts, welche Strauss plante für ihn keine Herausforderung darstellten, nicht wenn er sie schon zehn Jahre zu vor bei seinem Debüt aufgeführt hatte. Was er brauchte war eine Herausforderung, etwas Neues in das er sich hineinbeißen konnte, jemand Neues zum arbeiten. Emily war in dieser Hinsicht vielleicht nicht 'neu', aber sie war weit genug vom BAU entfernt, dass sie wie eine Brise frischer Luft wirken würde und möglicherweise hatte sie ja ein paar Vorschläge für Spencer.

**~*~**

„Reid!“

Spencer wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als sein Name gerufen wurde und er stand von seinem Platz auf, um Emily mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen zu begrüßen. Er beobachtete sie, wie sie einem vorbeilaufenden Kellner anhielt und etwas in fließendem russisch bestellte, ehe sie zu ihm kam und ihm mit einem Kuss auf die Wangen begrüßte.

„Du siehst viel zu dünn aus, Reid. Du lässt mich während des Grand Pas aber nicht fallen oder?“

„Es ist auch schön, dich zu sehen, alte Freundin. Außerdem war ich schon immer dünn, Emily. Das weißt du.“

„Weniger alt, danke. Und natürlich weiß ich das, aber du wirkst noch dünner als sonst und du hättest mir beinahe die Hand abgebissen, um hier her kommen zu dürfen. Ist etwas beim BAU nicht in Ordnung?“

„Werden wir nicht zum Theat ...“ Spencer brach ab, als der Kellner mit Tee und Gebäck wieder auftauchte. „Natürlich nicht.“

„Erst Tee, dann das Theater. Erzähl mir alles!“

Spencer nippte an dem starken schwarzen Tee und begann zu erzählen, wissend das Emily solange hier sitzen würde, bis er anfing.

„Die Dinge laufen … okay beim BAU. Ich fühle mich nur rastlos. Du hast bestimmt von Elles Verletzung auf Hawaii gehört? Nun, sie hat bestätigt das sie nicht mehr zum BAU zurückkommen wird. Verdammt, sie wird vielleicht nie wieder tanzen! Ich habe danach mit Ashley Seaver getanzt und das hat nicht wirklich funktioniert, außerdem ging sie nach Miami und ich stand wieder ohne Partnerin da. Das wäre noch nicht einmal das Schlimmste, aber zu behaupten Strauss würde es vorsichtig angehen, wäre eine Untertreibung. Das Einzige, das die nähere Zukunft für mich bereit hält sind endlose Auftritte als Franz und Colas und möglicherweise ein seltsamer Auftritt als Prinz der Zuckerfee, um die Monotonie ein wenig zu durchbrechen. Es gibt keine der interessanten Arbeiten, die Gideon geplant hat, keine Arbeiten mit neuen oder interessanten Choreographen. Ich bin nur … rastlos.“

„Du bist zu Tode gelangweilt, dass ist es, was du bist. Hmm … okay. Überlass das mir. Trink deinen Tee Reid, wir müssen zum Theater.“

Spencer fluchte, als er sich die Zunge verbrannte, als er versuchte seinen Tee zu trinken, während Emily ihre Tasche packte, ein wenig Geld auf den Tisch legte und aus dem Café verschwand. „Emily!“

**~*~**

Drei Tage später, als ihr erster Vorhang als Solar und Nikiya unter tosendem Applaus fiel, hörte Spencer Emily etwas flüstern.

„Doyle.“

„Was?“ Spencer war ein wenig überrumpelt, auch wenn ihm der Name bekannt vorkam. „Wovon redest du?“

„Ian Doyle,“ erklärte Emily, nachdem sie hinter dem schweren Vorhang verschwunden waren und sich auf dem Weg zu ihren Garderoben befanden. „Er ist Musiker.“

„Ach ja, genau. Ich dachte, ich hätte den Namen schon einmal gehört. Was ist mit ihm?“

„Er ist ein Ex von mir … nun bevor David kam, egal. Er hat sich vor ein paar Wochen wieder bei mir gemeldet. Er möchte in Kürze das Video zu seiner neuen Single drehen und hätte dafür gern einen Tänzer, er möchte etwas völlig anderes machen. Er hat eigentlich mich gefragt, aber du kennst mich, ich bin kein Fan von diesen Choreographien, also hab ich nein gesagt und das ich mich mit ein paar Vorschlägen bei ihm melden würde. Du wärst perfekt dafür, du hast es schon immer gemocht neue Choreographien zu lernen und es gäbe dir die Möglichkeit, das zu tun was du immer wolltest. Plus: es könnte nicht weiter von endlosen Filles und Coppelias entfernt sein.“

„Es ist verdammt verführerisch, aber was ist mit Strauss? Ich habe vielleicht keinen dauerhaften Vertrag mit dem BAU, aber sie wird mich bestimmt nicht einfach so gehen lassen, um das zu machen. Es war schon schwer genug, sie hiervon zu überzeugen.“

„Spencer Reid, willst du dieses Video machen?“

„Ja, ich denke schon. Ja … ja ich will es machen.“

„Gut, denn das ist alles was du zu tun hast. Überlass Erin Strauss nur mir und David.“


	2. 02

**Dance me to the end of love | 02**

Nach seiner Rückkehr aus Moskau war Spencer sehr vorsichtig, um nicht den Missfallen von Strauss auf sich zu ziehen, denn er wollte unbedingt, dass sie seinem Auftritt in Ian Doyles Musikvideo zustimmte. Nachdem Emily es vorgeschlagen und Spencer zugestimmt hatte, hatte sie Doyle angerufen um ihm zu sagen das sie einen interessierten Tänzer für sein Projekt wüsste. Doyle schien angetan zu sein und war es noch mehr, nachdem sie ihm ein paar Tanzvideos von Spencer geschickt hatten. Spencer und Doyle hatten ihre Kontaktdaten und Informationen ausgetauscht und waren seitdem beinahe permanent in Kontakt, um Ideen auszutauschen.

Das Tanzen mit Emily, sowie das Tanzen eines Balletts zu dem er nicht oft die Gelegenheit bekam, erinnerten Spencer daran was er so sehr am klassischen Ballet liebte; das es mehr sein konnte als nur dazustehen um seiner Partnerin zur Geltung zu verhelfen. Doch die Aussicht auf die Zusammenarbeit mit Doyle begeisterte Spencer auf eine Art, die er schon lange nicht mehr gekannt hatte. Eines von Spencers großen Problemen war einfach, dass er mit den Prinzenrollen allein nicht befriedigt war, nicht mehr, außer sie besaßen eine gequälte Persönlichkeit, aber die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Strauss in naher Zukunft eine Macmillian Choreographie tanzen ließ, ging gegen null. Er wollte gefordert werden, er wollte ständig die Grenzen seines Körpers austesten und wie weit er gehen konnte. Das faszinierte ihn und das Video bot ihm die Möglichkeit, genau das zu tun.

Auf den ersten Blick hatte Spencer nicht die besten körperlichen Voraussetzungen für einen männlichen Tänzer; er war groß, was gut war, aber er war auch unglaublich mager. Er hatte seit seinen Studententagen zwar an Gewicht zugelegt, jedoch besaß Spencer eine drahtige Figur die seine Stärke Lügen strafte. Er besaß ebenfalls die unvergleichliche Fähigkeit seinen Körper in seltsame und zugleich wundervolle Positionen zu verdrehen, die jedoch ebenfalls nicht in Strauss aktuelles Programm passten.

Obwohl sein Körper nun dauernd vor Aufregung vibrierte und die Ideen nur so in seinem Kopf herumschwirrten (er hatte beinahe schon ein komplettes Notizbuch mit Schritten und diversen Kombinationen gefüllt, welche er nutzen könnte), versuchte er sich darauf zu konzentrieren der allerbeste Cavalier für JJs Zuckerfee zu sein. JJs Ehemann, Hotch, war immer noch ein begnadeter Tänzer, aber mit Mitte vierzig begann er die körperlichen Auswirkungen einer lebenslangen Tänzerkarriere deutlich zu spüren und die strapaziöse Weihnachtszeit war knallhart, selbst für die jungen und unverletzten Tänzer. Auf Grund dessen, und der Tatsache das sie drei relativ kleine Kinder hatten, hatten sowohl Hotch als auch JJ ihre Weihnachtsvorstellungen ziemlich zurückgeschraubt. Hotch sogar mehr als JJ. Während Hotch seiner Frau weiterhin in ein paar ausgewählten Aufführungen als Partner zur Seite stand, bevorzugte er in den anderen die weniger anstrengende Rolle des Drosselmeyer und ließ Spencer an der Seite seiner Frau stehen. Nicht das es eine große Bürde war mit JJ zu tanzen. Spencer war einst in die etwas ältere Ballerina verliebt gewesen, als er in die Company eingetreten war, aber sie hatte gleich am Anfang klare Verhältnisse zwischen ihnen geschaffen und so war eine tiefe Freundschaft zwischen ihnen entstanden.

Auf Grund dieser Freundschaft war Spencer sich auch sicher, dass JJ wusste das etwas im Busch war und Spencer mochte es eigentlich nicht, Dinge vor JJ geheim zu halten. Er wollte jedoch nichts von dem Projekt erzählen, ehe er nicht die Zustimmung von Strauss hatte, die Enttäuschung wäre in dem Fall dann nicht ganz so groß. Er hoffte das Strauss die Vorteile sehen würde, die das Video brachte – das es der Company ebenso zu Gute kam, wie ihm, wenn es gut lief – aber Spencer konnte nicht abschätzen, wie sie reagieren würde und das beunruhigte ihn.

Sie verließen die Bühne nach der Generalprobe des zweiten Aktes von "Der Nussknacker" und zogen sich mehrere Schichten von Kleidung über, ebenso ihre Booties, um sich warm zu halten, sobald sie die Seitenbühne betraten und nicht mehr tanzten. Das Pas de Deux der Zuckerfee mochte im Ganzen nicht länger dauern als zehn Minuten, aber es war anstrengend. Für den größten Teil des Pas half Spencer dabei JJ gut aussehen zu lassen. Erst wenn sie zu den Codas kam, sah es anders aus. Im ersten Coda hatte er einen großen Teil an Fouettes und Fouettes a la seconde, die seine Standfestigkeit ziemlich forderten. Ihnen folgte eine Serie von Sprüngen und Jetés en Manège im zweiten Coda. Die Schritte waren, dank Spencers Training, nicht überaus schwierig, aber sie waren tricky, wenn man sie unaufgewärmt tanzte.   
Spencer und JJ waren gerade dabei in den Backstagebereich zu gehen, als er Strauss erkannte, welche hinter der Seitenbühne auf sie wartete. Spencer blieb wie angewurzelt stehen; es gab nur einen Grund, warum sie hier war.

"Direktor Strauss."

"Mr. Reid, ich muss mit Ihnen sprechen."

Spencer spürte JJs Hand auf seinem Arm und blickte nach unten, wo er die Besorgnis in ihrem Blick erkennen konnte, und die stumme Frage ob sie bleiben sollte. Er schüttelte den Kopf und sah direkt zur Direktorin. "Natürlich, Mrs. Strauss. Hier oder in Ihrem Büro?"

"Mein Büro, bitte."

**~*~**

Nachdem er seinen alten ausgebeulten Pulli angezogen hatte, um sich warum zu halten, folgte Spencer Strauss zu ihrem Büro, sich der neugierigen Blicke der anderen Künstler und den Mitgliedern der Companyverwaltung schmerzlich bewusst. Das war es; Sie würde ihm ihre Entscheidung für das Video mit Doyle mitteilen.

Als er den stark dekorierten Raum betrat, welcher Strauss als Büro diente, wunderte Spencer sich nicht, als sie ihm keinen Sitzplatz anbot, während Strauss sich hinter ihrem Schreibtisch niederließ und unvermittelt zur Sache kam.

"Ich bekam eine Anfrage, Sie für ein Musikvideo freizustellen. Für einen Ian Doyle?"

"Ja, Ma'am."

"Ich muss zugeben, dass ich von der Idee nicht sonderlich angetan war, Sie gehen zu lassen. Sie sind ein Teil dieser Company und ich will nicht, dass meine Tänzer dauernd abhauen, um während der laufenden Spielzeit hier und dort aufzutreten. Wenn Sie alternative Projekte und Gastauftritte wahrnehmen möchten, ist dafür die Zwischensaison und das Ende der Spielsaison da. Wie auch immer, Sie scheinen einige einflussreiche Freunde zu haben. Sowohl Miss Prentiss, als auch Mr. Rossi und Mr Doyle selbst haben mich kontaktiert."

Spencer wollte unbedingt eine Antwort, wollte eine Antwort erzwingen, biss sich aber auf die Lippen.

"Mr. Doyle im Besonderen war sehr unnachgiebig, dass er das Projekt nicht mit einem anderen Tänzer machen will und David meinte, dass es eine gute Werbung für die Company sein würde. Also werde ich es Ihnen gestatten. Nichts desto trotz werd ich Sie nicht von Ihrer Companyzeit freistellen. Wenn Sie es tun möchten, dann werden Sie es in Ihrer Freizeit machen müssen; unsere spielfreie Zeit beginnt in drei Wochen. Ich schlage vor, dass Sie das Projekt mit Mr. Doyle dorthin verlegen." Strauss sah zu Spencer auf und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Nun? Worauf warten Sie noch?"

"Nichts." Spencer kämpfte damit, dass breite Grinsen zurückzuhalten, welches sich auf seinem Gesicht breit machen wollte. "Danke, Direktor Strauss."

"Ich mache das nicht für Sie, Mr Reid, ich mache es für die Company. Verstehen Sie das nicht falsch."

Er verließ Strauss' Büro sofort und ging an einen Ort, wo man ihn nicht belauschen konnte. Dort zog Spencer sein Telefon hervor und scrollte durch seine Kontakte, bis er Ian Doyles Namen gefunden hatte und drückte 'anrufen'.

"Ian? Hier ist Spencer. Meine Direktorin hat zugestimmt mich das Video machen zu lassen. Wie passt dir die dritte Woche im Februar?"

**~*~**

Spencer lächelte den Assistenten dankbar an, der herbeieilte um ihm eine frische Flasche Wasser und seine warmen Sachen zu bringen. Er pausierte kurz um sie anzuziehen und atmete einmal durch, ehe er sich auf den Weg zu den Stühlen und dem Kameraequipment machte, wo Regisseur Matthew Benton und Ian Doyle saßen und über die eben gemachte Aufnahme diskutierten.

Gleich nachdem Spencer Ian kontaktiert hatte, um ihm zu sagen, dass Strauß ihr okay gegeben hatte, war alles ziemlich schnell gegangen. Während sich die anderen Mitglieder der Company aufgeregt über ihren anstehenden Urlaub oder ihre anstehenden Gastauftritte unterhielten, war Spencer permanent in sein Notizbuch vertieft gewesen, in welchem er all die Kombinationen, welche sich in seinem Kopf gebildet hatten, festhielt, während nebenbei Ians Lied auf Dauerschleife gelaufen war. Er und Ian hatten beinahe täglich miteinander telefoniert, um ihre Ideen auszutauschen und Spencer hatte sich wirklich unglaublich auf den Dreh gefreut.

Das hatte sich auch nicht geändert, nachdem er in Boston angekommen war. Sie hatten eine zermürbende Anzahl von Tagen damit verbracht, in welchen Spencer die Routine choreographiert hatte, mit den zurückhaltenden Vorschlägen von Emily (dank Skype), ehe er sich für die Kameras bereit fühlte. Heute war es vielleicht das zehnte Mal, dass sie es gedreht hatten und auch wenn seine Muskeln schmerzten, hätte er wegen des Adrenalins noch länger weitermachen können.  
Er hatte allerdings das Gefühl, dass das nicht nötig war.

Aufregung pumpte durch seine Venen und selbst wissend das die letzte Aufnahme die Beste von allen gewesen war, sank Spencer in einen der Stühle, während er seine Flasche mit einem Zug zur Hälfte leerte. Ian saß neben ihm und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

"Nun? Was denkt ihr?"

"Sieh es dir selbst an, aber soweit es uns betrifft ist das Ding im Kasten. Es sieht absolut unglaublich aus Spencer. Das wird alle von den Socken hauen."

**~*~**

"SPENCE!"

Spencer hob den Blick von seinem Kaffee und sah JJ, die ohne Umschweife auf ihn zukam, Hotch und der Rest der Familie eilten hinter ihr her. JJs enthusiastischer Ruf hatte die Aufmerksamkeit einiger Menschen im Diner auf sich gezogen und Spencer duckte sich, in der Hoffnung, dass niemand ihn erkennen würde. Das Video von Ian Doyles Song, das Video mit Spencer, war vor zwei Tagen veröffentlicht worden und es schien, als ob sein Telefon seitdem ohne Unterbrechung geklingelt hatte, wegen Anrufen und Nachrichten gleichermaßen. Er war froh, dass er die letzten Abende nicht zum tanzen einteilt gewesen war, da er sich ein wenig wegen der Stagedoor gesorgt hatte, wie es denn sein würde; er hatte sich am gestrigen Morgen gerade so in das BAU - Gebäude schleichen können, um an den Klassen teilzunehmen.

In einer idealen Welt wäre er einfach in seinem Appartement geblieben, bis er es am Montag Morgen für die Klassen hätte verlassen müssen, aber JJ war eine Frau der er nichts abschlagen konnte, besonders wenn sie die Patenonkel-Karte ausspielte. Und so hatte er sich aufgerafft und sich in ihr liebstes Diner geschleppt.  
Als er das nächste Mal aufsah, zog JJ ihn auch schon in eine feste Umarmung und quietschte aufgeregt in sein Ohr.

"Spencer Reid, ich kann es nicht glauben, dass du mir nichts von dem Video erzählt hast. Warum hast du es geheim gehalten?"

"Strauss war wenig begeistert, dass ich es machen wollte; sie hat mir gesagt, wenn ich es machen will, dann in der spielfreien Zeit, damit mir keine Zeit in der Company fehlt." Spencer hörte kurz auf, als Hotch an den Tisch trat und begrüßte Jack, Henry und Michael, die sich wie immer freuten, ihren 'Onkel Spence' zu sehen.

"Nun, nachdem sie das Video gesehen hat, bin ich mir sicher, dass Strauss froh ist, dass sie dich gehen ließ. Die Rückmeldungen die du bekommst, sind unglaublich."

Spencer blickte auf und sah Hotch bei diesen Worten verwirrt an. "Wovon redest du? Ich meine, mein Telefon läutet um einiges mehr als sonst, aber …"

"Reid, das Video hat mehr als zweieinhalb Millionen Aufrufe auf YouTube. Es wird in den Zeitungen diskutiert und auf Musikkanälen im ganzen Land gespielt. Du bist weltberühmt."

"Oh Gott, Strauss wird über das alles nicht sehr begeistert sein." Diese Art von Reaktion war das Letzte was Spencer von dem Video erwartet hatte. Er hatte gewusst das es gut war, aber er hatte nicht erwartet diese Art von Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen.

„Das würde ich nicht sagen. Ich hab mit ein paar Mitgliedern des BAU geredet und momentan rauschen die Kartenverkäufe durch die Decke und die Telefone in der Vermittlung läuten ununterbrochen, wegen Leuten die sich nach dir erkundigen. Jetzt lasst uns bestellen, es sieht aus als ob die Teenies in der Ecke da drüben langsam ihren Mut zusammen nehmen, um nach einem Autogramm zu fragen und ich würde gern heute noch was essen.“

„Denkst du wirklich?“ Spencer riskierte einen Blick in die Richtung, die Hotch angedeutet hatte, um ein Quartett junger Mädchen zu erblicken, welche abwechselnd auf ihre Telefone sahen und dann nicht ganz so unauffällige Blicke in ihre Richtung warfen, ehe sie verrückt kicherten.

„Junge du schnallst dich besser an, denn du scheinst auf eine wilde Fahrt zu gehen:“


	3. 03

**Dance me to the end of love | 03**

Hotch hatte nicht gelogen.

Spencer fühlte sich, als ob er in den letzten Monaten in einem Wirbelsturm gefangen gewesen war. Er hatte gewusst, dass das Video gut war, als er das fertige Projekt gesehen hatte und er war unglaublich stolz auf seine Arbeit gewesen, die er rein gesteckt hatte. Aber er hatte nie mit dem Medienansturm gerechnet, welchen es nach sich zog. Angebote und Anfragen aus aller Welt trudelten für ihn ein und so unglücklich Strauss darüber gewesen war, so konnte sie sich zumindest nicht über die Höhe der Aufmerksamkeit beschweren, welches das BAU nun bekam.

Spencer war gefragt worden neben Ian in Talkshows im ganzen Land aufzutreten, in welchen sie Beide interviewt wurden und dann eine Performance des Songs zeigten. Sie waren bei Good Morning America, The Ellen Show, Jimmy Kimmel und The Late Show gewesen. Sie waren sogar in The Graham Norton Show in London aufgetreten, was Spencer die Möglichkeit gegeben hatte, sich mit früheren Kollegen von der Royal Ballet School auszutauschen, die nun ein Teil der Royal Ballet Company waren. Es war in London, wo Spencer das erste Angebot von einer anderen Company erhielt, als dem BAU.

Sie hatten sich in einem Café im Inneren von Covent Garden getroffen und sich fröhlich über Stunden hinweg über die neuesten Nachrichten und Tratsch ausgetauscht, hatten diskutiert und die Möglichkeit genossen, auf den neuesten Stand zu kommen. Die Person bei der Spencer als Letztes geglaubt hatte, dass sie sich ihnen anschließen würde war Tsia Moseley, die Direktorin des Royal Ballet, gewesen. Er war noch mehr von ihr angetan als sie ihm die Möglichkeit einer Gastur bei der Company anbot, um mit Kate Joyner ein paar Auftritte von McMillians Prince of Pagodas zu absolvieren, welchen die Company zum ersten Mal seit einem Jahrzehnt wieder ins Programm aufgenommen hatte. Wenn es gut lief, wollte Moseley Spencer sogar eine permanente Gastur anbieten. Und was noch besser war: Sie wollte selbst mit Strauss deswegen verhandeln. Spencer haderte nur kurz, ehe er das Angebot annahm und er flog mit einem weitaus positiveren Gefühl zurück in die Staaten, als nach dem Aufenthalt bei Emily in Russland.

Leider hielt das Gefühl nicht lange an, nachdem er zurück am BAU war.

Für eine Weile schien alles gut zu laufen. Auf Grund des Videos mit Doyle wollten die Menschen Spencers Auftritte beim BAU sehen. Alle Darstellungen in denen er als Tänzer aufgeführt war, waren in Nullkommanichts ausverkauft – wenn sie es nicht schon waren – und er wurde dem Kader für einige Vorstellungen hinzugefügt, damit man mit dem Verlangen der Leute mithalten konnte. Er hatte nicht mehr so viel getanzt, seit Gideon gegangen war und er liebte es.  
Was er nicht mochte war das Verhalten, welches die Direktorin ihm gegenüber an den Tag legte. Strauss hatte von Anfang an klar gemacht, dass sie Spencer nicht mochte – nicht das sie irgendwen mochte – aber jetzt schien es, als ob sie ihn mehr denn je hasste. Die Atmosphäre wurde so angespannt und kalt, dass Spencer vor Erleichterung hätte heulen können, als die Proben für das letzte Stück der Saison begannen.

Balanchies Juwel war nicht gerade die emotionale oder technische Herausforderung, nach der es Spencer verlangte, aber es war dennoch ein schönes Stück. Nicht zu Letzt weil Emily bei der Company gastierte und Spencers Partnerin sein würde. Sie würden Diamonds tanzen, den dritten Akt des Stückes, und Spencers Favorit. Einige jüngere Artisten würden Emeralds darbieten, währen Ashley Seaver zurück war um Rubies zu tanzen, zusammen mit Hotch und JJ, als Pas de trois.  
Natürlich war Emily Emily und sie kannte Spencer einfach zu gut, womit es nur einen Blick von ihr brauchte, um zu wissen das etwas nicht stimmte.

„Du und ich, Drinks heute Abend. Du wirst Tante Emily alles erzählen was dich bedrückt. Capiche?“

„Du kannst das nicht einfach so sagen Em, du bist kein Mitglied der italienischen Mafia.“

„Versuch das mal meinem Mann zu erklären. Jetzt lass uns dieses Stück versuchen. Wenn du mich fallen lässt, werde ich dich auf ewig verfolgen.“

„Ja Emily.“

**~*~**

Einige Stunden später, nachdem die Proben für den Tag beendet waren, fand sich Spencer in einer Dive Bar wieder und sah Emily dabei zu, wie sie einen Burger verdrückte der beinahe so groß war wie ihr Kopf. Und das war eines der vielen Dinge, die Spencer an Emily Prentiss liebte; sie hatte keine Angst davor zu essen.   
Das Verhalten war in dieser Hinsicht auch anders geworden als früher, da die Tänzer bemerkt hatten, dass sie sich normal ernähren konnten um ihren täglichen Verbrauch zu decken, anstatt sich von Kaffee und Zigaretten zu ernähren. Und dennoch hatte Spencer schon mit genügend Ballerinas getanzt, deren Vorstellung einer ausgewogenen Ernährung aus einer Stange Sellerie und einer Banane bestand. Ballerinas wie Emily und JJ waren da wie ein frischer Windhauch.  
Er war gerade dabei sein Bier auszutrinken, als Emily ihn mit einem ernsten Blick fixierte.

„Na gut, dann erzähl Tante Emily alles.“

Und genau das tat Spencer auch. Er rekapitulierte die Reaktionen auf Doyles Video, obwohl Emily das meiste schon kannte; Tsia Moseleys Angebot vom Royal Ballet und wie unausstehlich Strauss war. Emily hörte aufmerksam zu, nickte ab und an und zog eine Menge Grimassen, als sie von Strauss Verhalten hörte. Als Spencer endlich fertig war, trank Emily den Rest ihres Bieres aus und meinte

„Okay, so wie ich das sehe, musst du eine ziemlich große Entscheidung treffen, nämlich ob du beim BAU bleiben möchtest? Ich kenne Erin Strauss Spencer und es wird nicht besser werden. Wenn überhaupt wird sie noch schlimmer. Also musst du lange und gründlich darüber nachdenken, ob du bleiben willst. Companys auf der ganzen Welt würden dich mit Kusshand nehmen und Balletto die Rossi steht ganz vorne in der Schlange. Jetzt, um es kurz zu machen, habe ich einen weiteren Anschlag auf dich vor.“

„Weiß Dave davon?“

„Sei nicht albern. Du wirst am Royal bis Mitte Juni fertig sein oder?“

„Ja, danach gastiere ich für ein paar Wochen mit dem englischen National Ballet in Spanien, aber ab Mitte Juli habe ich dann frei.“

„Schau dich an, tanzt einfach mit fremden Companys! Okay, also wenn du ab Mitte Juli frei bist, was hältst du davon mit mir auf dem Vail Dance Festival aufzutreten? Wir könnten den Grand Pas von Solor und Nikiya erneut tanzen, ebenso wie ein paar Teile aus Spartacus, alles was wir wollen. Außerdem ist da jemand, den du unbedingt tanzen sehen musst.“

„Und wer wäre das?“

„Derek Morgan. Er ist Schulleiter an der Chicago Dance Company und er ist ein alter Freund von Dave. Er hat eine klassische und eine Contemporary Ausbildung und wenn man den Gerüchten trauen darf, sucht er nach einem neuen Projekt, einer neuen Herausforderung, an der er arbeiten kann. Denk darüber nach und lass es mich wissen. Check Morgan im Internet. Und selbst wenn du nicht mit ihm tanzen willst, tanz bitte mit mir am Vail?“

„Das verspreche ich dir Emily. Wie auch immer meine Entscheidung bezüglich Derek Morgan ausfallen wird, ich werde mit dir auf dem Vail tanzen.“

**~*~**

In dieser Nacht, nachdem er sich von Emily verabschiedet hatte und zu Hause war, tat Spencer genau das was Emily vorgeschlagen hatte. Er machte seinen Laptop an, öffnete Chrome und tippte 'Derek Morgan CDC' bei Google ein. Als erstes erschienen Artikel aus Klatschblättern in der Suchstatistik, die Morgan mit Jordan Todd und Tamara Barnes, beides Tänzerinnen des CDC, verbandelten. Jedoch ließen die Schlagzeilen eher negatives vermuten.  
Mit den Augen rollend wandte Spencer seine Aufmerksamkeit Youtube zu und klickte auf das erste Video, dass er fand.

Es war vier Uhr morgens, als es Spencer ein paar Stunden später endlich gelang sich aus dem Kaninchenloch namens Youtube zu befreien. Er hatte in sechs Stunden Training, aber so wie sein Kopf gerade schwirrte, wusste er das er kaum Schlaf bekommen würde, wenn überhaupt. Wohl~ kaum, wenn er an Derek Morgan denken musste … und das dauernd.

Spencer konnte es nicht glauben, dass er noch nie von diesem Mann gehört hatte. Als Tänzer war der Mann unglaublich und Spencer war von ihm gefangen gewesen, hatte Video nach Video angeklickt. Er war außerdem komplett anders als Spencer, stilistisch und physisch. Morgan schien doppelt so breit zu sein, wie Spencer und unglaublich muskulös, etwas das sicher von den Choreographien kam die er machte. Das Meiste davon war Contemporary, aber Morgans klassisches Training kam ebenso durch. Das Andere, was Spencer auffiel, als er sich ein weiteres Video ansah – das Letzte wie er sich selbst versprach – war das Derek Morgan unglaublich gut aussehend war. So sehr, dass Spencer das erste Mal seit der Trennung von Ethan so etwas wie Lust spürte. Eines war sicher: es wäre nicht schwer mit Derek Morgan zusammen zu arbeiten.

**~*~**

Als er bereits die erste Woche in Vail hinter sich hatte, war Spencer etwas bewusst geworden. Er würde am BAU nie zu hundert Prozent glücklich sein, wenn alles so blieb wie es war. Seine Zeit in London und danach in Spanien mit zwei der prestigeträchtigsten englischen Companys hatten ihm die Bandbreite gezeigt, mit der eine traditionelle Ballettkompanie arbeiten konnte und am wichtigsten: welchen Unterschied es machte, wenn die Tänzer ihren Direktor mochten und respektierten. Es hätte nicht unterschiedlicher zum BAU und Erin Strauss sein können.

Hier in Vail war alles vollkommen anders. Spencer hatte mehrere Masterklassen unterrichtet, was er mehr genossen hatte als er je für möglich gehalten hätte. Und er war aufgeregt darüber, welch großartige Talente in den nächsten Jahren auf Amerikas Ballettes zukamen. Er hatte es auch geschafft sich mit anderen Tänzern anzufreunden und auszutauschen. Ebenso mit Choreographen, was ihm persönlich wichtiger war. Spencer hatte bereits einige interessante Gespräche mit Choreographen gehabt – etablierte und aufstrebende gleichermaßen – und alle hatten natürlich das Video gesehen und waren sehr daran interessiert mit ihm zu arbeiten. Alles in allem war es bis jetzt ein äußerst interessanter Trip und dabei hatten er und Emily noch nicht einmal getanzt.

Er hatte es auch noch nicht geschafft Derek Morgan zu treffen, aber er hoffte darauf das es sich an diesem Abend ändern würde, wenn die Chicago Dance Company auftrat. Er hatte das Ende einer Masterklasse beobachtet, die ein paar Tänzer gegeben hatten und war von dem was er gesehen hatte sehr beeindruckt gewesen. Morgans Unterrichtsstil unterschied sich nicht sehr von Spencers und er wurde von seinen Studenten respektiert, denn er bekam gute Rückmeldungen von ihnen. Nun war Spencer äußerst neugierig darauf, den Mann endlich live zu sehen.

Am Ende der Show war Spencer nicht enttäuscht gewesen und folgte Emily ohne zu zögern.  
Er hatte die ganze Zeit am Rand seines Stuhls gesessen und auch wenn der Rest der CDC Tänzer unglaublich gut gewesen waren, so hatte er seine Augen kaum von Derek Morgan abwenden können. Zu sagen das er charismatisch war, war ein Understatement. Wenn der Mann auf der Bühne war, beherrschte er sie vollkommen, auch wenn er zu den sympatischten Partnern gehörte, die Spencer je gesehen hatte – zusammen mit Hotch und David Rossi.  
Spencer war so in seine Gedanken versunken, dass er in Emily lief da er nicht bemerkt hatte, dass sie stehen geblieben war.

„Spencer, ich würde dir gern Derek Morgan vorstellen, er ist ein alter Freund von David und mir. Morgan das ist Spencer Reid.“

Emily trat zur Seite und Spencer sah sich mit Derek Morgan in all seiner Pracht konfrontiert. Dessen Gesicht zierte ein Lächeln, welches Spencers Knie ganz weich werden ließ, als sie Hände schüttelten.

„Spencer Reid, eh? Es freut mich dich kennen zu lernen, Pretty Boy.“


	4. 04

**Dance me to the end of love | 04**

_Hi pretty boy, wie geht es dir?_

Ein weites Grinsen machte sich auf Spencers Gesicht breit, als er die Nachricht von Derek auf seinem Telefon sah, als er aus dem Studio kam. Er war noch nicht einmal eine Woche aus Vail zurück, doch er hatte täglich mit Derek Kontakt. Sie schickten eine unglaubliche Menge an Nachrichten hin und her, auch nachdem sie am zweiten Festivalwochenende so gut wie unzertrennbar gewesen waren.

*****Flashback*****

Spencer lachte, als Derek einen Flunsch zog, dabei seinen Kopf schüttelte. Er schilderte ihm gerade die unschöne Situation, welche sich zwischen ihm, Tamara Barnes und Jordan Todd gebildet hatte, als die beiden Ballerinen beschlossen hatten, um seine Gunst zu buhlen.

„Ich meine, sie sind beide wirklich wunderschöne Frauen und ich fühle mich geschmeichelt, aber sie versuchten es beim Falschen. Frauen sind einfach nicht mein Ding.“

Spencer merkte, wie sich sein Hirn für einen Moment abschaltete und wieder hochfuhr. Hatte er das gerade richtig verstanden? Hatte Derek Morgan wirklich gerade gesagt, dass Frauen nicht sein Ding waren und zugegeben, dass er schwul war?  
Er musste aussehen wie ein äußerst unattraktiver Fisch an Land so wie er ihn gerade anstarrte, aber er konnte es einfach nicht glauben. Bevor er sich allerdings vollkommen zum Idioten machen oder etwas Falsches sagen konnte, landete eine Hand auf seiner Schulter und er sah in Emilys grinsendes Gesicht auf.

„Entschuldigt, dass ich euch störe Jungs, aber ich fürchte ich muss dir meinen Partner entführen Derek. Wenn du ihn nicht gerade umgebracht hast?“

„Sie sind gemein Mrs Rossi. Und warum würde ich ihn umbringen wollen?“ neckte Derek. „Ich überlasse ihn Ihnen unter einer Bedingung, nämlich das er heute Abend mit mir Essen geht. Was sagst du, pretty boy?“

Spencer nickte und schluckte hart. „Liebend gern.“

„Dann haben wir ein Date.“

Diese fünf Worte machten Spencer zu einem nervösen Bündel während der gesamten Probe mit Emily. Ihre zweite Aufführung war in wenigen Tagen, dennoch war Spencer nicht in der Lage sich an die Choreographie, welche sie seit Jahren tanzten, zu erinnern.  
Und nicht nur das, er schlug Emily beinahe zweimal ins Gesicht und verpatzte ebenso viele Hebefiguren. Emily war zu anfangs noch amüsiert darüber, doch langsam verlor sie ihre Geduld.

„Spencer, ich liebe dich, aber was hast du? Warum bist du heute so schlecht?“

„Es tut mir Leid, ich bin nur ein wenig abgelenkt.“

„Das habe ich schon verstanden. Aber warum?“

„Morgan. Er hat gesagt, dass das Essen heute Abend ein Date ist und jetzt kann ich meinen Kopf nicht davon abhalten sich zu wundern, ob er nichts damit meinte oder ob es tatsächlich ein Date ist.“

„Wirklich? Deswegen hättest du mich beinahe fallen lassen? Ich weiß, dass das mit Ethan schon eine Weile her ist und das Morgan verdammt heiß ist … Schau Spencer, hör auf es zu zerdenken. Geh hin, hab Spaß, schau wohin sich das Ganze entwickelt. Jetzt lass es uns noch einmal durchgehen und wenn du mich wieder fallen lässt, oder mich ins Gesicht schlägst, dann werden sie deine Leiche nie finden.“

„Ja Ma'am.“

**(~*~)**

Es war bei ihrem dritten Abendessen in ebenso vielen Tagen, als das Thema einer Zusammenarbeit zwischen ihnen aufkam. „Hat Emily mit dir über eine mögliche Zusammenarbeit zwischen uns gesprochen?“

Spencer nahm einen Schluck von seinem Drink, seine nächsten Worte vorsichtig wählend. „Nicht direkt. Sie sagte du wärst auf der Suche nach einem neuen Projekt, einer neuen Herausforderung.“

„Genau und ich denke, du wärst genau der Richtige um das umzusetzen. Ich hab dein Video für Ian Doyle gesehen. Ich meine, es gibt wohl kaum jemanden auf der Welt, der es nicht gesehen hat, aber die Choreographie war unglaublich. Emily sagte, es waren alles deine Ideen.“

Spencer errötete bei dem Kompliment. „Em übertreibt. Sie war über Skype dabei, als ich es ausgearbeitet hab.“

„Ich kenne Emily gut genug um zu wissen, dass sie die Wahrheit sagt. Das sie dich und Doyle zusammengebracht hat und dir dann ein wenig input gegeben hat, was die Choreo angeht. Sie meinte ebenfalls, dass du dich beim BAU etwas langweilst. Also, wärst du offen dafür?“

„Offen für was genau?“

„Emily hat dir wirklich nichts erzählt oder? Dave stellt eine große Gala in New York auf die Beine, irgendwann im Februar, mit Tänzern aus der ganzen Welt. Es kursiert sogar das Gerücht, dass er selbst tanzen wird. Egal, er hat gesagt es gäbe einen Platz für mich, wenn ich ihn will.“

„Und was? Denkst du an ein Duett? Mit mir?“ Spencer konnte die Überraschung in seiner Stimme nicht verbergen.

„Warum nicht pretty boy? Das Stück für Ian Doyle war unglaublich und Emily hat mir ein paar andere Stücke aus deiner Vergangenheit gezeigt und dabei gemeint, du würdest dich im Moment da wo du bist gefangen fühlen. Ich habe dich mit Emily performen sehen, wie du die Meisterklassen unterrichtest und ich denke wir würden gut zusammen passen. Schau, es liegt bei dir, aber ich wollte dir das Angebot gerne machen. Du musst dich auch nicht sofort entscheiden.“

Spencer dachte darüber nach. Er würde sich nicht selbst belügen, denn die Versuchung war wirklich groß.  
Mit Derek zu arbeiten wäre etwas komplett Neues und es war so … oh … attraktiv. Nichtsdestotrotz wollte er nicht zustimmen ohne vorher etwas Zeit mit ihm im Studio verbracht zu haben. Er erklärte Derek seine Bedenken und war erleichtert, dass der Andere ihm zustimmte und ihn nicht gleich zum Teufel jagte.

„Das ist cool. Warum gibst du mir nicht dein Telefon und wir tauschen unsere Nummern aus, vielleicht können wir ja noch einen passenden Termin im Studio finden, ehe die neue Saison beginnt?“

Spencer war seinem Wunsch nachgekommen und das war das letzte Mal gewesen, dass sie sich bis zum Ende des Festivals gesehen hatten. Und selbst da hatten sie sich im Vorbeigehen verabschiedet, weil sie so eingespannt gewesen waren.

*****Flashback Ende*****

Spencer drückte den Antwort-Knopf und begann zu schreiben.

_Komme gerade aus dem Studio. Wie geht’s dir?_

Es schien so, als hätte Derek auf Spencers Antwort gewartet, da er umgehend anrief.

„Pretty boy! Schau dich an, sogar in der off-season gehst du täglich brav ins Training.“

Spencer lachte leise, als er seinen liebste Coffeeshop betrat und der Barista, welcher seine Bestellung mittlerweile kannte, ohne ein Wort mit seinem Kaffee begann. „Als ob du heute morgen nicht selbst im Studio gewesen bist.“

„Ah, erwischt. Aber es gibt einen Grund, warum ich anrufe. Hast du dieses Wochenende schon andere Pläne, außer zu trainieren?“

„Nicht wirklich, warum?“

„Ich habe ein Studio gemietet und habe mich gefragt, ob du nicht herfliegen möchtest und wir ein paar Dinge ausprobieren. Was denkst du darüber?“

Spencer war eigentlich nicht der Typ für spontane Impulshandlungen, aber seine Zeit beim Royal Ballet und ENB, ganz zu schweigen von Vail, hatten ihm wirklich die Augen geöffnet, dass er beim BAU nicht mehr glücklich war und es ihn auch nicht mehr länger kümmert, ob Strauss es war.  
Sie hatte es klar gemacht, dass sie Spencer nicht mochte und ihn nur tolerierte weil er gut für die Company war.  
Mit dem Gedanken im Hinterkopf überraschten ihn seine nächsten Worte dennoch.

„Ich bin gerade auf dem Weg nach Hause. Ich werde nach passenden Flügen schauen und dich am Abend dann anrufen.“

„Klingt gut. Wir reden dann später.

**~*~**

Spencer konnte es nicht verhindern, aber er war ein wenig besorgt, als er das Studio betrat in welchem er sich zu der ersten Probe mit Derek traf. Man war immer ein wenig nervös, wenn man mit jemand Neuem zusammen arbeitete. Man konnte jemanden hundert Mal bei einem Auftritt zusehen, aber das war etwas komplett anderes als mit ihnen zu arbeiten. Es war komplett anders als mit Emily zu arbeiten, sogar anders als mit Ian Doyle. Spencer wusste nicht, wie Derek arbeitete, was er sich für sie vorstellte, nichts.  
Es würden mit Sicherheit ein paar interessante Tage werden, so viel stand fest.

Er hätte sich nicht sorgen brauchen. Sie hatten sich aufgewärmt, danach hatte Derek ein paar Musikstücke gespielt, welch er passend fand und von da an war es einfach gelaufen. Es gab ein paar Unstimmigkeiten von Zeit zu Zeit, aber es war der einfachste Start für eine Zusammenarbeit, den Spencer je erlebt hatte.  
Und am Ende des Wochenendes wusste Spencer, dass sie etwas hatten für das sich die harte Arbeit lohnte, das es wert war es weiterzuentwickeln. Wenn man von seinem Gesichtsausdruck ausgehen konnte, dann wusste Derek es ebenfalls.

„Also pretty boy, was denkst du? Sollen wir Dave zusagen?“

„Es wird nicht einfach werden, mit dir hier in Chicago und ich in Washington ...“

„Nein, aber es wird es wert sein. Was sagst du?“ Der hoffnungsvolle Blick Dereks glich beinahe dem eines kleinen Jungen, der durch das Schaufenster eines Süßigkeitenladens blickte.

„Ruf ihn an. Sag Dave, dass wir es machen.“

Derek jubelte laut und zog Spencer in eine Umarmung und Spencer fragte sich ob die große Distanz zwischen ihnen die größte Hürde war, mit der sie zu Recht kommen mussten.

**~*~**

Als die Gala während der Halbzeitpause des Semesters im Februar endlich stattfand, war Spencer von zwei Dingen absolut überzeugt.  
Erstens, dass David Rossi eine magische Fähigkeit oder ähnliches besitzen musste, denn er hatte es nicht nur geschafft ein Ensemble aus Ballett-Superstars zusammen zu stellen, sonder er hatte es auch noch geschafft, dass die Gala genau in der Pause aller fiel und das jeder Tänzer das machen konnte, was er wollte.  
Für Spencer war es perfekt, da er diese Erfahrung mit den Leuten teilen konnte, die ihm am Nächsten standen, ebenso wie mit ein paar seiner früheren Partner. JJ und Hotch würden gemeinsam auftreten, auch Ashley Seaver und die Rossis selbst. David hatte es sogar geschafft Erin Strauss nicht mehr zu verstimmen. Wobei das kaum noch möglich gewesen war, da sie Spencer ziemlich hasste, nachdem er die dauerhafte Gastur beim Royal Ballet in London angenommen hatte.

Die zweite Sache, bei der Spencer sich absolut sicher war: er war Hals über Kopf in Derek Morgan verliebt.  
Nachdem Vail so gut gelaufen war und sie der Gala zugesagt hatten, waren sie zwischen Chicago und Washington hin- und hergeflogen um zu choreographieren und zu proben. Ganz nebenbei hatten sie fleißig Flugmeilen gesammelt. Dazu kamen noch unzählige Nachrichten, WhatsApp, Facetime und Skypanrufe, wobei sich nicht all ihre Gespräche ums Tanzen gedreht hatten.   
Je näher sie sich gekommen waren, umso mehr hatte Spencer realisiert, dass er mehr von Derek wollte, als nur Freundschaft.  
Das Problem war nur, dass er vor der Gala nichts versuchen wollte, um ihre Performance nicht zu gefährden, aber auch danach nicht um ihre Freundschaft nicht zu ruinieren.  
Es war kompliziert.

Und egal welche Entscheidung er traf, er musste zu aller erst die Gala überstehen.

David war sehr pfiffig mit der Werbung für die Gala gewesen. Das gesamte Material war umsichtig zusammen getragen worden, um sicher zu gehen, dass das Event zwar ausverkauft war, aber dennoch nicht zu viel verraten wurde, sodass das Publikum noch mit gewissen Dingen überrascht werden konnte.  
So wussten die Käufer zwar, dass Derek ein Solostück performen würde, ebenso wie Ashley Seaver, dass JJ und Hotch zusammen auftreten würden und das auch Spencer und Emily ihre Partnerschaft weiterführen würden.  
Was sie nicht wussten war das Dave und Emily zusammen auftreten würden, ganz zu Schweigen von Dereks und Spencers Zusammenarbeit.  
Die einzige Entscheidung, welche Spencer ernsthaft hinterfragt hatte, war das Dave ihr Stück ans Ende des Programms gesetzt hatte, anstatt eines der besser bekannten Pas de Deux's. Aber Rossi hatte geschworen, dass er wusste was er tat und Spencer ihm einfach vertrauen sollte.

Spencer sah die erste Hälfte von seiner Garderobe aus, während er sich dehnte. Und Spencer musste zugeben, dass Dave Recht gehabt hatte. Ashley hatte die Gala mit einer fulminanten Darbietung des Feuervogels eröffnet, die sehr gut beim Publikum angekommen war, ebenso wie die nachfolgenden Stücke von Balanchine und Alexei Ratmansky.   
Das Solo welches Derek darbot – Flux von Russell Maliphant – war weniger bekannt, aber Derek war beliebt und so fand es ebenfalls großartigen Anklang.  
Die erste Hälfte wurde von Dave und Emily geschlossen, welche das Pas de Deux aus Don Quixote tanzten. Ein Raunen war durch die Reihen gegangen. Dave war seit einigen Jahren nicht mehr in den USA aufgetreten und Don Q hatte eine Reihe trickreicher Codas mit vielen Grand Allegros für den Mann. Es war offensichtlich, dass Dave sich dem Ende seiner aktiven Karriere näherte, wenn er es nicht sogar schon passiert hatte, denn seine Darbietung war nicht mehr das was sie einst in seinen jungen Jahren gewesen war. Eine Drehsequenzen hatte er etwas zitternd verlassen, aber die Chemie zwischen ihm und Emily war nicht zu bestreiten und er besaß noch immer eine unglaubliche Bühnenpräsenz.

Dann war Spencer an der Reihe.   
JJ und Hotch eröffneten die zweite Hälfte mit einem herzzerreißenden Pas de Deux zwischen Giselle und Albrecht, welches ihnen tosenden Applaus und einige Brava-Rufe einbrachte, ehe Emily und Spencer an der Reihe waren.  
Sie hatten sich für das protzige, virtuose Pas de Deux aus Le Corsaire entschieden, welches sie in ein paar Monaten mit dem Balletto di Rossi in Rom aufführen würden. Nach der mageren Spielzeit aus Zuckerfeeprinzen, hatte Spencer sich mit Herzblut in die Vorbereitung gestürzt und er spürte die freudige Erregung als sie die Bühne betraten.  
Als er die Bühne wieder verließ und sich den Schweiß abwischte und einen Schluck Wasser trank, wusste Spencer das es gut gewesen war. Bei einem Blick auf Emily konnte er erkennen, dass sie ebenso dachte.  
Jedoch hatten sie nicht mit den Standing Ovations gerechnet, als sie ihre finalen Posen eingenommen hatten.

Eins stand mit Sicherheit fest: die Latte für das Finale, Spencers und Dereks Duett, lag hoch.

Nachdem er sich umgezogen hatte und wieder im Flügel war, überkam Spencer das größte Lampenfieber seit Jahren. Er hatte keine Zweifel an seinen oder Dereks Fähigkeiten und er wusste, dass ihre Choreographie gut war, sogar großartig.  
Wo er sich allerdings nicht sicher war, war die Reaktion des Publikums. Noch wichtiger waren die Kritiker unter ihnen.  
Spencer machte einen leichten Hüpfer, als Dereks Hand schwer auf seiner Schulter landete, gerade als Tsia Moseley und Clyde Easter ihren Applaus für das Pas de Deux aus Black Swan bekamen.

„Bist du bereit pretty boy?“

„Nicht wirklich, aber lass es uns durchziehen.“

Spencer wusste, dass ihre Zusammenarbeit gut war, aber er war nie darauf vorbereitet gewesen, wie es tatsächlich laufen würde.  
Wenn man auf der Bühne stand und das Adrenalin durch einen Körper schoss, erlaubte es einem die Performance noch einmal zu verbessern, aber es war sogar zehnmal besser als das, was sie geprobt hatten.  
Ein kurzer Blick auf Derek zeigte, dass er es ebenfalls wusste.  
Die Routine die sie zusammengestellt hatten, war eine Kombination aus Klassischem und Contemporary gewesen. Sie hatten sogar Elemente aus Dereks Martial Arts Training eingefügt. Es gab sogar Hebefiguren, die spektakulär waren, wenn sie denn klappten.

Und das taten sie. Als sich die letzten Akkorde von Max Richters Last Days aufbauten, sprang Spencer ab und Derek fing ihn in einem vertikalen Schwalbensprung. Die finalen Klänge des Stücks waren nicht mehr zu hören, übertönt von Brava Rufen und dem tosenden Applaus des Publikums. Spencer hatte gedacht, dass sie nach Emilys und seinem Stück aus Le Corsaire schnell auf den Beinen gewesen waren. Doch das war nichts im Vergleich zu jetzt.  
Er tauschte einen amüsierten Blick mit Derek, als sie zum vierten Mal vor den Vorhang geschoben wurden, um sich ein weiteres Mal dem Publikum zu zeigen.  
Der Applaus ebbte langsam ab und sie konnten im Flügel verschwinden.

Und dann, kurz bevor sie ein letztes Mal auf die Bühne gingen, um sich zu Verbeugen, im vollen Blick ihrer Kollegen welche auf sie warteten, nahm Derek Spencers Gesicht in seine Hände und presste einen Kuss auf seine Lippen, ehe er einen zutiefst erschütterten Spencer auf die Bühne führte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die Übersetzung für das vierte Kapitel hat viel zu lange gedauert und es tut mir unendlich Leid!!!


End file.
